


The Five - Part 1

by HazelBite



Series: The Five [1]
Category: Space Cases (TV)
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Community: rigelianculture, Discrimination, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBite/pseuds/HazelBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out at a club leaves Radu feeling shaken</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of six in "The Five" universe where the Casers are home but not coping all that well.
> 
> An expansion of drabble #7 http://rigelianculture.livejournal.com/213018.html
> 
> Fills prompt #19 [red] over at 30_kisses on LJ.
> 
> Edit: So sorry, I didn't realize that I posted the second part twice! This is actually part 1.

Two figures splashed through a puddle created inside the artificial atmosphere that enveloped the moon.

One of them was wearing a dark cloak with a hood deep enough to allow him to hide from any sort of recognition. The other figure was dressed in a stylish black jacket and trousers made from the vaguely iridescent leather of Neptunian cows.

Both figures stopped in front of a large building that had flashing lights peeking through the door every time it opened and the thrum of the latest music booming out over the sparse landscape. Large letters over the door blinked red and yellow alternatively reading Moonset. This was one of the hottest clubs in the galaxy and the place to be for those who could afford it.

The two figures strode to the front of the line like they owned the place, stopping only when the bouncer flung out an arm.

The figure in black gave the man a self-assured grin.

"We're on the guest list," he told him, crossing his arms and waiting to be proved right.

The bouncer grunted. "Names?"

"Harlan Band and Radu."

"Go," he answered in a bored voice and Harlan flashed him another of his famous smiles before heading inside with the hooded Radu right on his heels.

"Hold," the bouncer blocked Radu's path before he could reach the door, and pulled his hood back roughly. "Not you. We don't allow your kind here."

"Hey!" Harlan shouted at the man, a bit louder than he would normally, pitching his voice in the direction of the line and the most observers. He sauntered up to the bouncer, unworried by how much larger the other man was. "He's goes where I go," he said forcefully, "and we're going inside."

Harlan knew this would put the man in a bit of a spot; turning away one of The Five was unthinkable and bad for a club's popularity. They might not care if Radu wasn't let in but Harlan was well-known and well-liked throughout the galaxy.

Radu looked on quietly through all of this, multicolored lights glinting off his hair every so often as a few of the bouncer's associates came and went through the door. Unfortunately, it was not the first time this had happened but Radu had agreed to let Harlan handle the situation whenever it did. Not like anyone ever listened to what an Andromedan had to say, anyway.

He stayed still and quiet, avoiding the stares of the crowd and making no attempt to replace his hood.

He did keep his chin up. They couldn't stop him from doing that at least.

Radu was aware of arguing, of the manager being sent for and then the owner but he tuned out most of it not wanting to hear the kind of words that were undoubtedly being spoken about him.

Then a different voice chimed in over the noise, the kind of voice that made you want to look and, once you realized what you were seeing, never want to look away.

"What seems to be the problem here boys?"

Radu glanced over at the door with a private smile as Suzee appeared in all her elegant, controlled anger. Even Radu could admit that she looked absolutely stunning. Her deep green catsuit seemed to be made from some kind of reptile skin, fitted perfectly against her body and, though she was covered from her neck to wrists to ankles, there was nothing left to the imagination. There were even cutouts located at strategic places on her body that made it obvious she was not wearing any underclothing. It was easy to see how she could hold such attention.

"Nothing to concern you, Miss Zee," the manager said while trying to herd her back into the club. Suzee gripped his upper arm, the sight of her sharpened and blood red nails making him stop.

"If it's about you trying to turn away one of my oldest and dearest friends," Suzee said in a clear and deceptively sweet voice, "then it is most certainly my concern." She gave him a small shove out of her way and studied her nails, as though looking for chips in the paint.

"You know what your concern will soon be?" she didn't pause to let him answer, "when I tell everyone how myself and my friends have been treated."

She glanced back up at the manager then and Radu saw her innocent look replaced with the one that had ruined many a reputation of those who treated her badly. She pointed a finger at the man, the long nail almost touching his nose.

"I will have no choice but to take all of my wealthy sponsors and award winning journalists down the street to Lunar Eclipse. How long do you think you'll stay open then, hmm?"

Even Radu was entranced by her presence even though he had witnessed it before.

"My apologies Miss Zee," the manager was finally able to reply. "Just a misunderstanding, I'm sure you know how it is."

Suzee's attitude changed instantly. "Excellent," she replied cheerfully, all trace of controlled fury gone. "I'll want three Red Dwarfs at my table so my friends and I can catch up," she glanced over to Harlan and Radu, "after all, we haven't seen each other in almost a year."

&&&

"So, have you spoken to Rosie lately?" Suzee asked after taking a sip of her red cocktail. "Is she still saving the Space Whales?"

"Ah, no actually," Radu said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, she started up a new campaign to 'Keep Mercury Hot'," Harlan added with a grin of amusement. "Apparently some big hospitality company wants to install an artificial atmosphere and make it the newest tourist destination... 'All Sun, All the Time'"

"Oh, is that the ad that says 'all the views with none of the heat'?" Suzee asked. "I was wondering how she would take it."

"Not very well apparently," Radu shook his head.

"You must have seen in it in the news feed," Harlan said taking a sip.

"Mm," Suzee replied, idly stirring the cocktail stick, "my adviser only sends me the relevant news."

"You mean, the news that involves you?" Harlan said with a teasing grin.

"That is exactly what I mean," Suzee said, expression cool. There was a brief pause before all three of them burst into laughter.

Radu found himself enjoying the night despite the troubles from earlier. It was always like this when any of them got back together, just like old times. It was one of the reasons Radu made sure they always kept up with each other, that and there were no others he trusted as much.

"I did notice that you seem to have lost a member from your touring party," Suzee commented a bit later, well into her third Red Dwarf and showing no sign of slowing down.

"Yeah," Harlan replied, a bit sheepishly. "I tried to get the tour stopped once Goddard left but our manager insisted that I could satisfy the already sold out crowds by myself."

Radu downed a good third of his drink at the offhand comment. Their touring manager still didn't see the importance of Radu 'tagging along' as he put it.

"You and me both," Suzee commented wryly, throwing back the last of her drink as well and signaling for another.

"I had heard the rumors..." Harlan said with a grin.

"Just between the three of us," Suzee said, leaning in so they would do the same, "all the rumors? True."

"All of them?" Harlan said with an eyebrow raised and Radu saw him cast an appraising eye at her.

"Who do you think started them?" she asked innocently, a mischievous grin spreading across her face

"I'd say that deserves another drink, how about it?" Harlan turned to Radu clapping him on the back as he stood. Radu nodded.

"So what _did_ happen to Goddard?" Suzee asked.

"Oh, ah," Radu ducked his head a bit before saying, "he ran off with a bottle of Saturnian brandy and the latest model of Gynoid on our stop in Continental China."

Harlan came back with a round of Green Aliens just as Suzee burst out laughing.

"Told her about Goddard, did you?" Harlan said and Radu nodded with a grin. "Believe me, it wasn't as funny six months ago."

Radu snickered and Harlan relented. "Alright, so maybe it was a little."

Their conversation was interrupted at that point by what had to be Suzee's manager.

"Miss Zee, you're wanted on stage," he said quickly before disappearing into the crowds.

"That's my cue, boys," Suzee said cheerfully, "time to get some more sponsors!" She slid off her stool and Harlan and Radu stood to hug her.

"I'm going to be pretty busy the rest of the night," she told them, hugging them warmly, "hang out as long as you want but I'll say goodbye now, just in case."

There were many farewells and talk to you laters all around before Suzee was ushered away by another member of her staff.

They stuck around long enough to see the newest photo spread of the line of fetish gear that Suzee had both designed and endorsed and were debating whether to make it an early night or stick around for a bit longer when Radu decided to duck out and find the toilet.

He was harshly reminded about the early confrontation when he closed the door to the restroom behind him and saw the glares of three men directed his way. It almost seemed as though they had been waiting for him.

A part of his mind knew that he could take them easily if anything got out of hand but the logical part reminded him about the new laws concerning Andromedan conduct and that if he so much as breathed on one of them even his tentative place in The Five wouldn't save him from getting locked up for as long as they wanted.

He shrank back against the door, the despair hitting him more completely than any of them ever could.

"This is the men's room," one of them spat, "I don't see anything about your kind."

"I don't want any trouble," he managed to say, the shakiness of his voice plainly evident, making him wish he could pull himself together.

"Then you shouldn't even be here in the first place," the other one said.

"Not so brave without your protectors, are you?" the third one said as they slowly inched closer.

Radu fled then while he still could, not sure who he hated more, those men and the horrible laws that enabled them or himself for being so weak.

He dashed around the corner and Harlan must have been coming to find him because Radu nearly ran into him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harlan asked, holding him by the shoulders and looking worried.

"We have to go," Radu said, staring at him with what must seem like panic. He caught his breath but his hands were still shaking. He looked at Harlan meaningfully, " _now_."

In a darkened part of the hallway, Harlan cupped Radu's face in his hands and gave him a soft kiss, a reassurance for both of them.

"Leave it to me," Harlan whispered and Radu nodded feeling a slight calm settle over him.

As much as he wished he could handle the situation on his own, he was grateful that Harlan was there and that he never needed to ask questions. Harlan efficiently steered them toward the exit, staying close and not letting anyone get a good look at them.

By the time they reached the street, Radu had managed to shake off some of his fears but the anger at the unjustness of it all remained. It always did. 

And everyone said the war was over.


End file.
